Loose Control
by Mochou
Summary: Remus avait vu Sirius avec des filles. Maître de sa personne, calme et sûr de lui. Maintenant son souffle rauque dans le cou, les gestes précipités, presque maladroits, impatients, les murmures incompréhensibles, il avait totalement perdu le contrôle.


**Auteur: **Mochou

**Beta: **Phoenixladouce (/u/1570928/) Merci merci merci!! (fais une danse dérivé de la danse de la Victoire (Cultissime, vous savez: lever les bras en les agitant de travers, en imitant la danse des Canards, très classe oui oui), intitulé très originalement: Danse de Remerciement.)

**Couple:** SBRL (WOW gros changement non?)

**Disclaimer: **Je me disais, étant donné que Sirius est mort (blasphème! d'ailleurs je me suis résolue a boycotter, depuis je n'achète plus HP...), donc pour en revenir, puisqu'il est mort est ce qu'il peut nous appartenir?

...

Non? ... Je m'en doutais. Donc il ne sont pas à moi, mais appartient à leur auteur et publication et qui sais-je encore... Misère!

**Bla bla habituel: **Pour absolument ne pas changer:

J'ai rêvé de cette fic pendant un cour de Math particulièrement ennuyant (je suis étudiante en Histoire, pourquoi, POURQUOI j'ai des math?!). A la base y avait aussi Pattenrond mais comme je savais pas où le caser et que finalement c'était qu'un autre de mes rêves tordus je lui ai pas donné vraiment de sens...

**Merci: **_à ma Béta_, qui a fait un formidable travail!

Au personne qui m'ont ajouté à leurs auteurs favoris!

Et aussi un énorme merci à toute les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, généralement je leur envoie un message, mais je voulais encore le dire là.

**Note:** Cette fois-ci rien à redire sur le titre hein?

**P.S.:** Tous ce blabla est presque plus long que ma fic...

--

Remus allongé sur le lit de Paddy tel un pacha, un bas de jogging gris pour seul vêtement attendait son retour de la salle de bain.

--

Etalé sur le lit, les joues rougies, les cheveux devant ses yeux, les habits débraillés, et un Sirius affamé sur lui, il ne se souvenait plus trop comment ils en étaient arrivé là.

Bien sûr il se souvenait difficilement de son propre prénom en ce moment même, Sirius était bien trop talentueux.

_Merlin ce Corps!_

Un soupir de contentement s'échappa quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, avec toujours ce sentiment d'urgence.

_Encore._

Un Sirius empressé s'affairait à détacher sa cravate, immédiatement remplacé par une bouche avide qui le marqua comme sien. Remus tendit son cou pour lui faciliter l'accès alors que Sirius en profitait pour glisser une main sur sa taille, caressant sa chute de rein. Caresse qui le fit se cambrer pour plus de contacts. Il avait l'impression d'être un pantin sous ses mains.

Les souffles rauques ainsi que le froissement des vêtements étaient la seule musique que l'on entendait dans la chambre qui accompagnaient leur danse érotique. Un grognement de frustration échappa à Sirius quand son pantalon devint vraiment trop serré. Lorsque Remus les lèvres gonflés le regard perdu le fixa, se léchant les lèvres devenu rouge par la passion, il fondit à nouveau sur le loup encore plus enthousiaste.

_Merlin mais il a combien de mains?!_

_--_

Remus avait vu Sirius avec des filles.

Maître de sa personne, calme et sûr de lui.

Il l'avait même vu à l'acte dans leur ancienne chambre commune. Il s'était figé devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, la fille se tortillait de plaisir sous les puissants coups de Sirius. A la fin, lorsqu'enfin un grognement lui fit comprendre qu'il avait éjaculé, Sirius avait levé la tête à ce moment exact, le regardant droit dans les yeux et demandant si le spectacle lui avait plû avec son air moqueur et plein d'assurance. Remus avait rougi et était sorti précipitamment de la chambre. Il se dit que se serait surement hors de propos de dire à Sirius que seul son corps souple et nerveux aux gestes lents et assurés avait retenu son attention. Qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de quoi avait l'air la fille.

Il avait le contrôle totale de la situation, presque comme si c'était une routine ennuyante.

--

Maintenant son souffle rauque dans le cou, les gestes précipités, presque maladroits, _impatients_, les murmures incompréhensibles, il avait totalement perdu le contrôle, et quand une de ses mains caressa la chaleur de sa cuisse et que Remus laissa échapper un gémissement plus appuyé, il crut que Sirius allait perdre de la tête, redoublant d'ardeur.

_Ne t'arrête pas._

« Merlin, Remus... tellement besoin ... Oh! Si étroit. » Les mots hachés lui faisaient un effet monstrueux.

Le pantalon disparu, il s'attaqua au reste des boutons de la chemise encombrante. Remus, ayant repris ses esprits, pensa avec frustration que Sirius lui était toujours habillé. Habits qui disparurent instantanément...

_Putain__, __j'ai jamais autant aimé la magie de ma vie._

--

Ils avaient fait l'amour plus d'une fois hier soir, et toujours avec cet émerveillement dans les yeux de Sirius. Remus frémit de désir à ces seuls souvenirs. Toujours passionné quand il l'avait pris contre la porte, affamé le matin quand il s'était levé pour manger et qu'il s'était retrouvé à demi-allongé sur la table de travail avec un Sirius profondément en lui, toujours insatiable...

Remus rougit de plaisir rien qu'en se disant que Sirius Orion Black, perdaient le contrôle de lui, uniquement en sa présence. Et ce contrôle qu'il avait sur le si ténébreux Sirius lui donna un sentiment d'exaltation et de victoire jamais éprouvé.

--

Finalement il n'était que midi. Ils avaient toute la journée.

Sirius venait de sortir de la salle de bain, il sécha énergiquement ses cheveux d'une main tandis qu'avec l'autre il retenait la serviette sur ses hanches.

_Très bas sûr ses hanches... au faite non pas assez._

Il se figea quand il sentit le regard lubrique de Remus sur lui et sourit d'un air coquin. Ce sourire acheva Remus qui se releva précipitamment du lit pour pousser Sirius contre le mur adjacent la salle de bain toujours ce sourire insolent aux lèvres.

_Garde le, il m'__excite._

On l'a pas encore fait sous la douche, murmura t-il contre les lèvres du sorcier.

Tout ce que tu veux, réussi à murmurer Sirius à murmurer, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le plaisir de l'étreinte du Loup. Après tout il fallait bien baptiser toute les chambres de son nouvel appartement de préfet en chef...

**Ze End**

--

_Délire final:_

Comment rendre fou Sirius Black?

Réponse: Servez lui un Remus Bien chaud sur un lit de coton Égyptiens ( ou de soie, selon le menu du jour), saupoudrés de désir.

A servir Chaud ou froid.

Pas besoin de micro-onde, le réchauffement est quasi instantané, juste à amadouer.

Déguster à l'infini.

Bonne Appétit!

--

La Tortue aka Mochou aka Superbe Moi, est plutôt contente du rendu.

Les reviews même minimes sont adorées.


End file.
